Vlad meets John Smith
by putsnglow
Summary: The people of Bathory have found out Vlad's secret forcing him and Otis to leave to Paradise, Ohio. Vlad isn't too happy about it. Along the way Vlad meets new friends, including a mysterious John Smith who seems to have a mental block, so Vlad can't get into his mind. Who is this John Smith? Is he a vampire? And what happened that caused the citizens of Bathory to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during I am Number Four and after the last Vladimir Tod book. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Cronicles of Vladimir Tod or The Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

CH. 1

I didn't like Otis's idea whatsoever. Sure, the people of Bathory had discovered our secret, but did we really need to move to Paradise, Ohio? In a small town you went noticed, the main reason we got found out. About two years after the attack, with all the deaths caused by my dad's return, Eddie Poe came back. In order to save everyone I had to reveal myself.

It was a long drive and we were both exhausted. When we got to our new house it was about one am and a note from the real estate agent was hanging on the door telling us she'll be there in the morning. We unpacked our stuff and went to bed. I couldn't sleep. Flashes of all the death flashed into my brain. I finally got up and walked to the kitchen.

I ripped open a bag and poured the liquid the liquid into the mug. As I took a drink I felt relief as the blood flowed down my throat. Wait, you're surprised by that? Well, I suppose I didn't really introduce myself to you. My name is Vladimir Todd. I am Half Human, Half Vampire.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I slowly slid out of bed and pressed my ear against the door.

"I hope you like it," a woman's voice rang out.

"I do like it. Hopefully Vlad likes it, too…" Otis's voice said. _Otis, who are you talking to?_ I sent telepathically.

_Why don't you come out and see?_ He responded. I guess I had to trust him… I walked out of my room, which led straight out to the living room, to see a surprise. Sitting on the couch was a woman.

"Oh, hello. I'm Annie Hart, the real estate agent. You must be Vlad. Otis told me about you," she smiled. _Wow she talks a lot._

_You have no idea_, Otis replied.

"You look like you're a junior. Are you going to school? Not today obviously. You are, aren't you?" I opened my mouth to tell her that I was 20 and would not be going to school. However, Otis gave me another surprise.

"Yes, Vlad will be going to school. We just have to turn in the papers." Just then Annie's Blackberry phone went off. Annie looked at it and said,

"Oh dear, I must get going. Vlad, I hope you and your dad like it here." With that she left.

"School? Otis are you crazy?!"

"No. Vlad think about it. We don't age. Putting you in high school will give us ore time to live here. I've already arranged for you to go to the school. You will be a junior by the name of Vladimir Thompson." Otis was right. I just didn't want to go through school again. "Come on, Vlad, let's clean this place us up and unpack." I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So this is before John Smith (4) comes. He should come in a few chapters. Next chapter: _School?!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I've had school, soccer, babysitting, and weather getting in my way. Oh, well. Also, sorry the story starts to get rushed. I want to hurry up and get John in there. By the way, today I got locked in a freezer. Our school was having a lock down and the security guards were yelling at us to go to our classes and to run. Of course, I had an open block, so I got to go to the freezer with a few other kids. In the end, it was a drill. -_- At least I learned our guards are extremely good actors.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep well that night. Nightmares haunted my sleep, causing myself to wake up in sweat. 5:30. I sighed and got up. It wasn't worth getting a half hour of sleep, if I could manage any sleep at all. I took a long warm shower and got ready. By the time I went to the kitchen it was 6:30. I poured myself a warm glass of blood and sat down to watch the news. Within minutes, Otis was sitting down next to me.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Vlad, I'm going to um… convince the school to let you in without any papers." I nodded knowing all to well not to ask about his 'convincing.' I stayed, watching the news until Otis came back with a schedule and bag. He told me to go straight to classes and shooed me off.

Instead of running with my super-speed I walked, yet I still was there early. My first class was math. When I walked in the teacher lead me to an empty desk in a corner. As others walked in I realized the school had less people than I originally thought. Only about ten students were in the class. The seat in front of me was empty; however next to me was a boy. The boy had blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore glasses and a black NASA shirt. I didn't know why I was so intrigued by this boy.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Grrr! I had been staring at him!

"No you, uhhh… reminded me of someone," I lied. This kid had been bullied enough, I didn't need to be staring at him. Yeah, I read his mind.

"I'm Sam Goode."

"Vlad To-"I stopped myself. I almost blew my cover. "Thompson." Sam looked at me.

"Did you know there was a guy named Vladimir that was supposedly a vampire." I froze. Did he know? Was my face all over the TV with a warning above my face? "He lived a long time ago, though. Weird huh?" I sighed in relief. He didn't know.

"Yeah, but everyone knows vampires don't exist." I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Actually, I have a theory that vampires are just evil aliens who drink humans blood."

"What makes you think they're evil?" I asked defensibly. "Maybe they're forced to or something."

"Interesting…" Sam murmured. It looked like he was going to say more, but the bell rang and the teacher started to talk.

When math ended I left quickly to avoid Sam. Could I have been more obvious? Two days and my secret could already be revealed. I opened my locker to have it be slammed shut right away.

"Hey, Goth Boy." I looked to see a guy in a letterman jacket.

"I'm not Goth," I said to him. I had nothing against Goths, of course. I just didn't like the fact people automatically thought I was.

"Sure you're not. Listen, you-"

"Look," I cut him off, "I need to get my stuff out and go to my class. I'm not going to listen to you pointlessly ranting to cover your insecurities." I watched as his face go purple in fury as he left.

"Wasn't a smart move. Making Mark James mad is something you don't want to do." Sam said walking up to me.

"Too late. Besides, who cares? He was the one who slammed my locker shut."

"Yeah. Anyways, sorry for blabbing about aliens. I sort of end up doing that."

"What makes you think you have to apologize for talking about your hobby."

"Well, you ran out of the classroom kind of quickly…"

"I didn't want to be late." As if on cue, the bell rang. "Which we now are." Sam smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey, Vlad?" He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"How did you know Aliens were only a hobby?"

"I am an alien who read your mind." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," he said trying not to laugh. I smiled at him. This was going to be an interesting friendship.

* * *

It's been almost a month since Otis and I came. We both felt like going crazy. The bagged blood helped, but only did so much. We needed some fresh blood fast. At least Otis could go out of town for a bite. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to feed on a helpless person. After a while I had finally convinced Otis to go without me.

So now home alone wondering how long until I crack. I used to feed on only bagged blood, but since high school I've started needing fresh blood. I needed to stop thinking about it! Sam would be here any minute and here I was, a hungry vampire with fangs clearly sticking out. I tried to relax, but failed. In fact, I jumped when I heard a knock. I got up and opened the door to see Sam.

"Hi Sam," I said as normally as I could, hiding my fangs.

"Hey Vlad. I just bought a new game and I don't want to play it by myself."

"What game is it?"

"Invasion. It's where you play an alien that tries to abduct humans and take over the world without being caught."

"Awesome." I had to keep from sighing in relief. There would be no blood. Soon, Sam and I were abducting people left and right. About an hour later Sam got up and stretched.

"I got to go to the bathroom," He announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Good to know." Sam smiled a turned around. However, before he could get far, he tripped, causing a vase to crash down onto the floor and break.

"Sorry." Sam smiled sheepishly. He started to clean the broken glass. "Ouch." He held up his hand. "I guess I should've been more careful."

Everything went downhill from there. I watched as a line of crimson blood fell to the ground from the gash in Sam's hand. It was like the scene in Finding Nemo where Dory got a nosebleed.

"Sam, are you-" I smelt the blood. The next thing I knew the taste of rubies of blood filed my mouth, and the liquid heaven sliding down my throat. It as delicious, but the pulse of the blood was slowing. Wait, slowing? Sam! I pushed him off and he fell to the floor, lifeless. I checked his pulse. I sighed in relief as he still had one. It was slow, but still there. I carefully placed Sam on the couch and cleaned up the mess. It wasn't until I sat down that the thoughts of what I did hit me at full force.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I didn't kill Sam! I wasn't even tempted. Again, sorry it felt so rushed. I wanted to get it done, to get Number 4 in there, have Sam find out, and the story of Bathory to be told, and more! This was going to be one two separate chapters, but it was short, so I added the next one. To make up for it I added the first part to it.**

Up Next:

I paced around the living room. It was 12 o'clock at night and Otis was still not back. To make it worse there was a knocked out Sam on the couch. I replayed yesterday's events in my mind. The vase, the blood, the almost death. Man, It started out like a normal sleepover, but turned into a nightmare. I almost killed Sam! I almost lost another best friend. Gosh, if there were a prize for almost, I'd almost have it!

I went into the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, but I needed something to do. I've tried reading, playing the game, cleaning, pacing, but I still couldn't get any sleep. Maybe that's a good thing. If I had slept maybe Sam would've driven a stake through my heart. I erased that thought out of my mind. Sam wouldn't do that. Besides, it's not like it would've killed me.

Finally, after waiting for hours, the thing I had been dreading happened. Sam began to stir…

**See? I'm nice. Anyway, any ideas on how Sam would react right away? I know he'll freak out, remember how he aimed a gun at John? However, I don't think Sam will react that badly…**


End file.
